


It's All About Phan

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Announcements, Gen, It's All About You, Live, M/M, Music, Singing, Tour, You Tubers - Freeform, stage, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan&Phil are on the last tour in London Dan has a big surprise for Phil. With the help of the TATINOF<br/>audience and all the you tubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Phan

Dan&Phil were on tour in London the last show of TATINOF. It was the biggest show with the most amount of people. 

All the you tubers had come to the last show to support Dan & Phil. As they had a announcement to make which was that Phan was real. 

 

Dan&Phil had made it onto the main stage and greeted the audience. "Hello London nice to see all of you." Phil spoke in  
a shy voice into the mic than Dan went spoke. "Yes Hi London so tonights our final show but.......... me and Phil have something to tell all of you."  
The screams of the crowd were so loud but in a good way. Dan&Phil both smiled staring out at all there Phans..  
Dan was looking at the side of the stage to his fellow you tubers. They were helping Dan with a surprise he was giving Phil. 

Dan spoke as the crowd went quite.  
"This is something that you have all wanted to know since I met Phil. Now the book is out and this tour is closing. We feel comfortable enough to share it with you. Also do you remember the video from Phil ages ago. You know the one you weren't suppose to see but lets face it most of you did."

Dan held out his hand for Phil to hold than Phil took Dan's hand in his own.  
Phil spoke leaving everyone in shock because he was talking about the V Day video. It was debated about in the Phandom to wether it was real or not.  
"Yep the Valentines Day video is something I made for just Dan no one was suppose to see it. Basically it was me telling Dan that I loved him and as of today I get  
to do that in front of all of you so with out further or do............ Dan Howell........I love you." 

At the sound of the announcement Phan girls were crying screaming and having inner melt downs of happiness. Dan smiled and blushed so hard he couldn't take his eyes of Phil.  
Dan gave Phil a hug with a kiss on the cheek as the crowd let out a huge "awwwwwww".

"Phil omg that was cute stop my heart can't take the feels. But you Phil Lester are the most adorable human being on the planet I love you to." Dan said to Phil who started to cry because it was finally happening. There were screams as well as cheers coming from the crowd. 

Phil spoke breaking up the screams of the crowd. Phil was focused on Dan now playing with his lose thread on his t- shirt.  
"Dan everything is perfect right now in this moment. There is so much I want to say but for once in my life words have failed me." 

Wow thought Dan he was so in love right now. he never wanted this feeling to end but he had a surprise to carry out.

Dan had talked to the crowd before Phil had come on the stage. He had told them they would be singing a song with him.

Dan focused on Phil as well and said what was on his heart.

"Yes this moment is perfect even better now I have you forever. However it's not over yet as I have a surprise for you Philly. I would like to sing a song for you but I have some help so this is from me to you." 

Phil was awe struck when Dan said he was going to sing, as it was on a rare occasion that he ever did sing but Phil loved Dan's voice. 

Dan cued Joe Sugg to come on stage. He came out playing a guitar which looked super cool. It was blue with white stars and had a bunch of signatures on it. Joe was wearing a white shirt with buttons down the front and a black pair of pants.

Dan smiled and Phil couldn't believe this was happening. Dan now started to sing holding a microphone which was easier to sing with. 

"It's all about you, all about you.  
It's all about you, baby.  
It's all about you, it's all about you.  
All about you, it's all about you." 

 

Phil knew the song straight away it was All About You by Mcfly. Phil was so happy in this moment because Dan had gone to amazing effort to plan all of this. 

Dan eyes were only on Phil's because he was super nervous to sing. Joe's guitar playing was still going on in the back round. The crowd waved there arms back and forth to the melody. 

"Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile (Dan points to Phil.) 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Said 'you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'

There was a big screen behind Dan &Phil which was playing videos of the two of them. From them making  
Phil Is Not On Fire, to their Gaming Channel and the making of The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire.

( Dan had whispered in Phil's ear"It's all about you." making Phil blush and crowd scream.)  
Than Dan summoned the rest of the you tubers onto the stage with him and Phil. 

 

Phil didn't no what to do when he saw all of his friends coming on the stage. He watched them all one by one first was Cat than Louise, followed  
by Connor, Tyler, Troye, Jack & Finn, Zoella &Alfie, Tanya, Jim and so many others like Caspar,Ollie, and the fine brothers even.

 

They all stood together as Joe played the guitar. Dan went on singing as well as looking at Phil. Who was in his blue lion t-shirt and black pair of genes. 

 

"And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, 

(Dan pulled Phil up from the stool, and Kissed him.)  
After a few seconds of there lips kissing each other, Dan was dancing one handed with Phil.)

don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah..."

 

Dan twirled Phil around dancing to the music. Phil was crying because he was so happy. 

Another verse of the song was sung as Phil just watched. He was happy to be hearing Dan's beautiful voice again.

 

"And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile...  
It's all about you.

 

After that Dan silenced the guitar playing. But Phil wasn't sure why Dan did that but than it started to make sense.  
As Dan spoke to the you tubers on the stage "Ready 1, 2 and 3." 

They all started singing the chorus to the song. With the powerpoint going on in the background. It showed  
Dan as a little boy and Phil as a little boy than both of them as they were now. 

All the you tubers voices sounded amazing. Phil just let every thing soak in as much as he could listening to the sounds of everyones voices.

 

"It's all about you, all about you.  
It's all about you, baby.  
It's all about you, it's all about you.  
All about you, it's all about you." 

 

Dan went to the front of the stage hand gesturing the crowd to get them to start singing. Than with everyone joining in they all sung  
again. 

 

Dan was now in front of Phil as everyone sang. The two of them just was looking at each other. 

"It's all about you, all about you.  
It's all about you, baby.  
It's all about you, it's all about you.  
All about you, it's all about you." 

 

After the last part had been sung there was silence once again. So Dan could sing the last line of the song to Phil.

"It's............. all about.............youoooouuuuuuuuuuuuu." Dan than got down on one knee an pulled out a purple box with gold around the outside. 

Phil was over come with joy this was more than perfect. Dan was proposing as Phil's heart was about to explode in joy. 

 

The Crowd went wild with cheers, tears, fainting and screaming. The power point screen came up saying will you marry me Phil Lester?

 

The you tubers all gasped in shock the girls like Cat, Louise and Zoella had all started crying as the boys were just smiling. 

Dan opened the purple box revealing 2 silver rings. The ring he pulled out for Phil was beautiful. It had a tiny lion engraved on it and words  
around the outside saying I love you Philly forever.

 

Phil knelt down to Dan starring into his eyes and at the ring Phil spoke"Yes Dan Howell I will marry you." Dan placed the ring onto Phil's finger than standing up Dan pulled Phil into his body kissing his lips for his own. 

The two of them went on kissing forgetting everyone else in the room. As the cheers and screams sounded in the crowd. The you tubers started to sing the chorus to the song one more time. 

It's all about you, all about you.  
It's all about you, baby.  
It's all about you, it's all about you.  
All about you, it's all about you." 

 

As the song faded into the back round. Dan &Phil enjoyed each other as a thought had crossed both of their minds. 

The thought was it really had been all about there fans, friends and showing the world that Phan was real. 

 

So they knew that no matter together or apart. Nothing could ever break them as this was their oath to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this I don't no if it worked really well though. So please feel free to leave me a comment on how you thought the story was. :) thanks for reading see you soon.


End file.
